A Nightmare On Elm Street
by Iced-Tea-XD
Summary: Someone is terrorizing six kids who live on Elm Street. But, who? And more importantly, why? I don't own Maximum Ride, or A Nightmare on Elm Street.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, my first ever story that I don't THINK I'm going to delete, but I'm not making any promises. I most likely will continue, especially if I get reviews, since I'm obsessed with Maximum Ride, and I saw A Nightmare On Elm Street on April 30th, and, yeah, it was good, but not as good as I expected. I'm making this story based off of that movie, so it won't be exactly the same, and there PROBABLY won't be character death, but no promises there, either. I'm what some call a high-maintenance witch with a capital B, so hang in there with me. BTW Kellan Lutz and Thomas Dekker are sexy ;) The kid who played Quentin isn't bad looking either ;)**

"Hey, Max?" A hand waved in front of me, knocking me out of my trance.

"Huh? What?" I asked, looking up to see Fang standing next to me at my locker. I had just been staring out into space, my mind wandering again.

"You were out of it again. Shit, what happened to you? You look like you haven't slept in—"

"Three days? Yeah, I know," I said, closing my cherry red locker a little too loud. "We gotta get to class," I said, looking up into his midnight eyes, changing the subject. He nodded his head, and we stalked off to class.

* * *

"So, the theory of evolution goes that..." the teacher droned on, as I fought to pay attention and stay awake. I looked over to my left, where Fang sat, and thought about asking him to help me with my problem. I shrugged; he'd think I was crazy. I looked back down at my book, experimenting to see if reading could entertain me enough to keep me awake.

"Maximum Ride, please report to the Principle's office. Maximum Ride." I heard the lady over the speakers announce. I saw Fang looking at me questioningly, but I shrugged. I had no idea what they wanted me for.

I got up out of my seat, and trudged over to the teacher's desk, so he could give me a pass. After he handed it to me, and I was out in the hallway, I looked down to see what it said. In creepy handwriting, was:

________Maximum Ride__________ to: ______Principle______ time: ____08:36____

Huh? What was this, some kind of joke?

Suddenly, I heard a little girl giggling. I looked down the hallway perpendicular to the one I was in, and saw a little girl with blonde hair standing at the end, staring at me. I looked at her, confused, when the walls slowly changed to a gloomy blue color, and then the girl disappeared. I shrugged, thinking that it was due to sleep deprivation and I was hallucinating.

I kept walking, and peeked into a classroom that I was about to pass, when I saw three little girls jumping rope. What was even creepier was what tune they were jumping to. It went like : "One, two, Ari's coming for you. Three, four, you better lock your door..."

Alright, now, I'm just being paranoid.

I reached the principle's office, and took a seat, to wait for him to show up. About five seconds passed before I heard the door open behind me.

"Remember me?," asked a creepy voice behind me. "You're as gorgeous as ever." The hairs on the back of my neck prickled, and I whipped around in the chair to see a man standing behind me. His teeth started to grow out, and so did fur all over his body. I gulped. It's him. I'm dreaming.

"Oh, no," I said, turning around. I gripped the bottom of my seat really hard, squeezed my eyes shut, and started saying to myself, "Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up." I repeated, but nothing happened as he inched forwards towards me, his terribly sharp claws scraping together menacingly.

"You always were my favorite," he said, grabbing a chunk of my blond hair.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt one little bit," he said, bringing his razors of claws up towards my face—

–"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" I woke up with a jolt, in the middle of class, making everyone else jump along with me. Everyone stared at me expectantly, but I just muttered a quick apology, and looked back down at my book. I saw a chunk of my hair sitting in the center of it, and I mentally cursed. I can't believe I just basically allowed myself to fall asleep.

The bell rang, and I quickly gathered my books, sprang out of my seat, and ran out of class before Fang could stop me to interrogate me about what my problem was. He just wouldn't believe me if I told him, tho.

This had been happening since the other day, when I saw a picture in an old box in my attic. It had me and my whole gang—we call ourselves the 'Flock', since we've always been, like, siblings—back in the pre-School. We were taking a class photo, but I noticed that there was one little boy, standing right next to me, and we were hugging. I didn't remember him, but we seemed so close.

Ever since I found that picture, every time I fall asleep, I have nightmares, and whatever happens in the nightmares happen to me in real life. Which is why I haven't slept.

* * *

"Honey?" my mom called to me.

"Yeah, ma?" I asked, walking into the living room to see what she wanted. My mom, Valencia Martinez, turned around to greet me, with Ella, my half sister, standing right behind her.

"Honey, Ella and I are going to Aunt Anne's house. It's only an hour away, and we're staying for the weekend so that she can help Ella with something." She explained.

"Yeah, she's gonna take me dress shopping, because I have a date with this boy next week," Ella added.

"Alright. Be careful driving there." I said, walking them to the car.

"We will, honey," my mom said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. Ella gave me a quick hug goodbye, and my mom added, "You be safe, too. I love you"

"I'll try. Love you, too," I said, watching them head off in the car down the road. I looked at the corner sign that read:

_Elm Street._


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I just want to thank PercabethForeverWarriorsForever for being my first (but hopefully not last) reviewer! So, thank you very much *curtsies* :) I started jumping up and down in my seat because of her ^_^ It's great to know that this story is actually worth writing, even if it is only for one person, so if you like my story, then please review. I was about to delete it, but stopped in my tracks when I saw that single review, so make my day and type an exclamation mark if that's necessary. Mmkay? Mmkay. Kaythanks:)**

I went back inside my house, and locked my door, just in case. You never know what creeps can be invading your house. Or your dreams, but, whatever.

I paced around the kitchen, wondering what I could do to occupy my time so that I didn't fall asleep. I immediately threw 'Calling Fang' out of the list of suggestions. Let me show you my list:

Call Fang

Chill with Fang

Call Iggy

Chill with Iggy

Call Nudge

Chill with Nudge

Call Gazzy

Chill with Gazzy

Call Angel

Chill with Angel.

Let's see. I couldn't call Fang, because then he'd want to know what happened. That throws out chilling with him, too. Iggy was also in my class at that time, so he'd be asking, too. Gazzy and him are tighter than macaroni and cheese, so Gazzy would know what happened, and Gazzy would most definitely tell his sister, Angel, so she's out of the question, and Nudge gossips more than old ladies, so she'd know about it, too. Hmm, I guess I'll just clean up.

I looked around the room. Mom had already cleaned up before she left. Oh, well. I shrugged to myself, then headed to my room, deciding that would be a good place to start.

I looked at my dark purple comforter, and sighed. Sleep would...be....really.....goo—

--"NO!" I yelled, willing myself to stay awake.

I walked over to my dresser, and started refolding clothes. When that got really boring, I went over to the computer. Yeah, I know. I'm a procrastinator. What else can I say?

I went onto Google, and just started typing random stuff in. Like, the actor Channing Tatum. Can you say "mierda"? Well, I can. MIERRRRRDAAAA that's one fine papi chulo ;)

TAP TAP TAP.

I jumped five feet out of my seat (I made a rhyme in only a matter of time), and got into a fighting stance. I didn't think I was dreaming...?

I saw Fang outside of my window, and I breathed both a sigh of relief and frustration.

Relief because its just Fang.

Frustration because its just Fang.

I walked over to the window, and opened it.

"We need to talk," he said, entering my room.

"About?" I pressed.

"You know what," he said, staring me dead in the eyes. His eyes were like the black sky at night, with the billions of shining stars gleaming throughout them. Alright, I'll admit it, I have this attraction towards Fang. This very, very, very strong one.

"No I don't." I said defiantly back to him. He sighed, and sat on my bed, gesturing me to sit beside him, which I did eagerly.

He took my hand, and I swear I felt a static shock or something. He held my one hand between his two, and started playing with it. "What happened in class today?" He asked, never looking up from my hand.

I debated about it for a few seconds. Should I tell him...Should I not...? On the bright side, he IS my best friend, and I trust him with my life, and he is VERY protective over me, so maybe I should...but then, this may be a little too extreme for him and he might think I was crazy or something. But isn't it worth a shot if he could possibly help me, especially since I trust him with my life?

Yes. Yes, it is.

I put my other hand on top of his that were still holding mine, which made him look me in the eyes. I asked cautiously, "You promise you won't think I'm crazy?"

"I promise." He said confidently, staring me straight in the eyes so I knew he was telling the truth.

"Alright." I said, slowly, hesitantly. "I haven't slept in a while. Every time I dream, there's this..."

"...Man." Fang finished for me. I jumped up in surprise, pulling my hands out of his warm ones.

"You're having the same dreams, too?" I said, but it sounded like a question.

"It could be just a coincidence." Fang said, standing up, too.

"It's not a coincidence," I said firmly. "Its like...whatever happens in the dream happens in real life," I started to explain, but it became more of a whisper towards the end. I hated to admit it, but I did, "And I'm scared." I said, and tears leaked out of my eyes.

Fang pulled me into a tight hug as I silently wept.

This is where my feelings for him escalate. He is basically a brick wall to everyone else, as in he doesn't talk, just sit/stands there, no emotions, and is quite entertaining to look at. But, to me, he shows a side no one else ever has and/or will ever see. He's caring, and loyal, trustworthy, and basically everything I could ever want. And this is not even including his looks.

He's what some tweens may call 'eye candy'. He's tall—standing at 5'11, while I'm 5'10, but it's a huge difference, trust me—smart, has olive toned skin, with jet black hair, and eyes so dark you can't see the outline of his pupil. He's not bulky, but he is well defined, and can kick anyone's ass from here to the next millennium. And, he's very scary when he's mad, but, of course, I'll never admit that aloud. His jaw is set, with his nose at the perfect angle and size. And he has the cutest dimples when he shows me one of his extremely rare smiles, showing his bright white teeth with sharp and visible canines.

But, like I said, I'd probably never admit to this aloud, since its a little creepy that I described all that.

"Nothing's gonna happen," he promised me, but it sounded like he was reassuring himself.

"How can you know that?" I asked him, skeptical. If anything ever were to happen to Fang, _I'd_ be haunting this 'Ari' guy's dreams.

He squeezed me tighter, then pulled back, and I was missing the warmth and comfort of his arms. He then asked, "Would you mind if I stayed the night—so you can get some sleep?"

I mulled it over for a second. Sure, I'd love for Fang to stay forever, but if I fell asleep, would he be able to wake me up? What if Ari gets me before he has a chance to wake me up?

On the other hand, what if I can get some rest, and not be going crazier than I already am? I decided that Fang wouldn't let me get hurt, and I nodded my head. "Okay," he said, and gave me another quick hug.

I walked over to the computer, and shut it down while Fang went over to the bed, and pulled the covers back. I was already in my pajamas, so I just got in the side of my bed. I looked over to see Fang already in his black boxers and T-shirt, and lay next to me in bed.

"Promise you'll wake me up?" I asked him.

"I promise." he said, sounding so sure. I believed him, turned away, and immediately fell into sleep.

* * *

I sat up in bed, hearing a dog barking. I automatically was sure that it was my own dog, Akila. I looked over to Fang, who was still fast asleep on the bed, and decided I'd go calm down my dog, then come straight back to bed.

I went out to the backyard, where she had been, but now I couldn't seem to find her...

I walked further into the chilly, night air, in only my shorts and tank top. I crossed my arms over my chest, and rubbed my arms up and down to create friction. That's weird, I've lived here my whole life, and never have I been so creeped out by my own backyard.

"Akila?" I called, my breaths visible in the cold air. I couldn't hear anything, yet I had heard her barking only a mere five minutes ago. I slowly stepped further through the grass, heading over to where the trellis was, knowing that that's one of Akila's favorite spots to rest.

"Akila, you there?" I asked, nearing the trellis. When I turned the corner, my heart almost stopped.

I saw my dog, Akila, laying on the ground covered in her own blood. There were claw marks cutting across her whole body, and I almost puked right then and there.

But that's when I realized:

I was dreaming.

FML.


End file.
